This will be a multicenter trial with subject ages ranging between 0-12 years. Subjects will be admitted to the hospital for a single oral dose of sotalol. Serum drug levels as well as EKG data will be obtained. Subjects will stay at SLCH on 7W with telemetry monitoring.